[unreadable] In Phase I of this STTR it was shown that it is technically feasible to substitute a planar gradient coil design for the conventional cylindrical coil design to provide greater working space inside magnetic resonance scanners. The planar gradient coil design increases the research potential of hundreds of small-bore ultra-high field scanners to include a variety of large animals. To expand the application of this system and expedite its commercialization potential the first year of Phase II product develop will focus on: (1) the design and integration of three gradient coils into a planar configuration, (2) incorporation of this design into small animal restrainers already fitted with radiofrequency electronics, and (3) start of a commercialization plan for production, marketing and sales of this new technology. Developing a planar gradient coil design integrated into a dual coil animal restrainer for preclinical MRI will impact on two major areas of interest to the National Institute of Mental Health: (1) improving drug discovery and drug evaluation in the treatment of mental illness, and (2) noninvasive imaging of brain structure, activity and chemistry over the life span of an animal. An essential piece of any drug discovery and development program for psychiatric disorders is evaluating brain activity and behavior in multiple animal models, particularly non-human primates. The products developed in this proposal will allow researchers to perform functional imaging/drug/development studies with enhanced signal-to- noise. The final product design will provide enhanced flexibility and usability, making it possible for the lay scientist to perform imaging on a range of research animals over a wide range of magnet field strengths and bore sizes. [unreadable] [unreadable]